


Tea Time

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [17]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Tea Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: Asterios has big hands. Tea cups are small. Problems are had.
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 10





	Tea Time

At a table sat three people. One was a young girl, in a black, frilly dress accented with purple ribbons, with long white hair. The second was another girl, this time in a flowing white dress, with black accents; Her was shorter than the other girl’s, but still long, and was light purple. The last was a man, whose massive frame towered over the girls. He wore only a red skirt, attached to him by a metal belt. His long, white hair, larger than either of the girls seated next to him, flowed down his back. In his hands, he held a tiny teacup.

“Is this... how this works?” The giant, Asterios, spoke.

“Yes!” The girl in the black dress, Nursery Rhyme, responded. “Now hold your pinkie out.” The purple haired girl, Euryale, spoke up.

“I don’t think he can do that.” She said, looking at the teacup. Indeed, the teacup was so small compared to Asterios, that he had to put his pinkie finger through the handle to hold it. Nursery looked at the teacup for a moment, before speaking.

“Note to self; get bigger teacups.” Putting that behind her, she looked towards Asterios. “Now, one lump of sugar, or two?”

“One.” Euryale said, while Asterios simply held up two fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> day 17, asterios. This was mostly me practicing descriping characters.


End file.
